


Ice Cream

by kenjilockwood



Category: True Beauty - Yaongyi (Webcomic), 여신강림 | True Beauty (Korea TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Idol Seojun Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenjilockwood/pseuds/kenjilockwood
Summary: Kang Sujin always believed Han Seojun to be quite shallow... until today. A conversation over ice cream, brings to light, a side of Seojun that Sujin had never seen before. Based off of the TB Kdrama series plot/characters.Seojun & Sujin
Relationships: Seojun Han/Sujin Kang
Comments: 28
Kudos: 43





	Ice Cream

* * *

Set during their time in High School

* * *

She had never really understood the appeal of him. Sure, he has a good head on his shoulders. She can even go as far as saying that he is _very_ nice to look at. She enjoys doing it from time to time. But he had nothing else to offer beyond his dashing good looks. He’s rude, reckless, and has a complete disregard for learning. She always believed him to be quite shallow... until today.

She hadn’t really been paying attention when she slammed her pack down on the bench. The boy on the opposite side of the bench startled and turned to glare at her.

Narrowing her eyes, she mentally growls, ‘Han Seojun’.

“Ah,” he says with a nod. “Did you just have your heart broken as well?”

She blinks at him, confused.

He points down the sidewalk, “A couple just broke up on this bench before storming off in different directions.”

She was actually pissed off about getting second place in the school academic ranks again. Not that he would care. He’s the last person on earth to care about doing good in school. She, on the other hand, is obsessed with placing first. But she can’t do that when Suho keeps beating her to the spot.

Sighing heavily, she sits down on the opposite side of the bench and rubs her forehead in frustration.

“Is it the school ranks?” Seojun suddenly asks.

She looks at him curiously. “How would you know that?”

He shrugs, “I looked at the list. Suho placed first, which means you got second.”

She rolls her eyes and stares hard across the road. _Suho and his stupid smart brain. Why couldn’t he just have a stupid stupid brain?! Whyyyyy?!_

“Which means your parents won’t be happy about it.” Seojun continues.

This time, Soojin looks at him with a creeped out expression. “How could you possibly know _that_?”

Seojun smiles at her. “Because I know everything.” He says with a smirk. At her blank stare, he finally dissolved into a fit of laughter.

She just continues to stare at him, bewildered.

His laughter dies out as he leans back and turns his face up towards the sky, still smiling. It’s no wonder why so many girls are always throwing themselves at him. He literally looks like he just stepped out of a Vogue magazine, even while in his school uniform. She rolls her eyes at the random thought.

Seojun sighs as he looks over at her. “Parents can be tough. Some are tougher than others, and some just shouldn’t be parents.” He shakes his head, and Soojin couldn’t help but feel a slight panic rise in her chest. Does he somehow know about her situation at home?

“You’ve always been one of the smartest kids in our class...” Seojun says softly, sincerely. It’s the first time she’s ever heard that tone from him. “Some parents come to expect a certain level of academic success from their smart kids.”

Soojin calms a little as she looks down at the ground. “I guess.” She says softly. “It’s stressful, to say the least.”

Seojun sighs heavily as he gets up. Soojin thinks he’s going to just leave as is the usual for him. He comes and goes as he pleases.

But then... “There’s an ice cream truck parked down the road. Would you like some ice cream?”

She looks up at him, eyes squinted in question and confusion. “Ice cream? What are you, four?”

“Four and half, actually.” He jokes. “What does my age have to do with eating ice cream?”

Soojin stares some more. “Uh, I— I don’t—“.

“Before you say ‘no’, consider this. Ice cream is known to stimulate the trombone, which is a happy hormone, and helps to relieve stress.” He looks pleased with himself at having such knowledge.

Soojin blinks at him as she tries to process what he’d just said. “The— the what?” She actually starts laughing because, “Did you mean the thrombotonin?”

Seojun gives her a blank stare. “Same difference.”

She shakes her head at him, still laughing softly. “It’s actually not, but I know what you meant and it’s surprisingly accurate.” She tilts her head slightly. “Are you— secretly smart?” She squints her eyes jokingly at him.

Seojun snorts. “If I was secretly smart, it wouldn’t be a secret... and I just happened to be awake when you were talking about the trombone in class.” He shrugs, looking away at the road.

_I do remember briefly mentioning the thrombotonin in class a couple of days ago_ , she thinks. _He paid attention?_ “It’s still not called a trombone.” She corrects him again. Force of habit, correcting people.

He shrugs. “Yeah, I don’t think I’ll ever need to use that word again in my life.” He then leans down towards her eye level and raises his eyebrows at her. “Now, do you want the ice cream I’m offering to buy for you, or not?”

Soojin sighs as she gathers her pack and swings it over her shoulder. It’s not like she’s just dying to get home. “If you insist.”

She follows closely behind him, her eyes trained on the ground as she wonders why Seojun is being nice to her. It’s weird. He’s never nice to anyone, and when he is, it’s usually because he wants something from them, or is teasing them.

“Yah!”

She stops when she runs head first into Seojun’s back. She quickly steps back and looks up at him with a glare when he turns around to face her. “What?” She snaps.

He furrows his eyebrows at her. He then looks down around him, before looking back up at her. “What are you, my bodyguard? There’s a giant sidewalk with enough space for you to walk beside me.”

She blinks up at him, just now noticing how tall he actually is. He’s slightly taller than Suho, even. “Uhh, ok.” She says as she moves to walk beside him.

They continue down the sidewalk in silence. They stop again after a few steps when Seojun suddenly puts a hand on her arm. She flinches, but then he stoops down beside her and without a word, begins tying her shoelaces, which she hadn’t noticed, were untied in the first place.

She stares at the top of his head until he’s done, rising up to his full height and blinking down at her. “Thank you.” She says quietly.

He smiles at her and nods. “My little sister never ties her own shoes properly, so it’s become my job to make sure she doesn’t trip and fall on her face.”

She stares at him, noticing all the little things about him that she’d never noticed before. Like how his eyes look like unfiltered honey when the sun is shining directly into them. Or how his hair parts perfectly off to the side and not smack dab in the middle. Or how he's probably the only guy on the planet who manages to naturally pull off a mullet.

“I guess I’ve started noticing people’s shoelaces whenever they come undone.”

She’s not even listening, too busy also noticing for the first time, that he actually has quite nice lips. Shiny and almost red in color. They continue walking again.

She wonders what flavored chapstick he uses. _It looks like cherry. It’s probably cherry... I like cherries. Or maybe it’s strawberry... or apple?_

“So, what flavor do you like?” Seojun asks suddenly from her right.

She pauses, her mind stalling as she looks up at him, alarmed. “What?”

He looks at her as he digs his hands into his pockets. “Ice cream flavor?”

Soojin ducks her head down to hide her blush, pretending to be looking at the ground as she forces a small laugh. “Oh... umm, Cherry?” _What?! Why did I say ‘cherry’?!_

Seojun wrinkles his eyebrows at her. “Cherry flavored ice cream? Do they even make those?”

Soojin looks back up at him and shrugs, “I don’t know... I haven’t really had ice cream for a while.”

Seojun gasps dramatically. “Why not? Are you a homeless street urchin?”

Soojin raises her eyebrows at him. “I don’t even know what that is, but no. I just— I don’t have time to eat ice cream.”

“You don’t have time to—“. He cuts himself off and smacks a palm to his face. “How do you not have time to eat ice cream?”

Soojin shrugs, “I’m just busy studying and doing homework.”

“That’s like saying you don’t have to eat today because you ate yesterday!” He makes a face at her. “It’s absurd, is what it is. And also, what is it with you and studying? One day, you’re going to look up from your textbooks and realize that you missed out on the important things in life.”

Soojin stares at Seojun as he shakes his head. “Like what?”

“What?”

“You said, ‘the important things in life’... like what?”

“Like friendship, and music, and staying up late to watch reruns of your favorite tv shows, and going to the movies... and ice cream.”

She grins at him in amusement. _He’s right though._

Seojun sighs, shaking his head. “We need to get you out of your house and into some serious activities, Soojin. You’re like a home urchin.”

She raises an eyebrow at that last part. “What is it with you and urchins?”

“What is it with you and not eating ice cream?” He suddenly jumps as if startled, rounding on her and pointing a finger in her face. “Are you being held captive in your own home?” He asks jokingly, although his face looked all too serious. “Do your captors not give you ice cream?”

Soojin actually laughs at that, smacking his arm playfully. He’s actually partially right about that. But she doesn’t want to talk about it. Not yet. “I think I see the truck.” She points behind him.

Seojun turns and squee’s excitedly as he grabs her arm and pulls her all the way to the window. “Two ice cream cones, please!” He calls out giddily.

Soojin couldn’t help but be completely shocked by this side of Seojun. _Am I in an alternate universe right now? Who is this guy with Seojun’s face? Am I dreaming? This is the guy who rides a motorcycle to school and nearly runs everyone over with it!_

“What flavor do you want?” The elderly ice cream man asks with a toothy smile.

Seojun looks down at her and smiles. “One strawberry and one cherry if you have it.”

The man nods and gets to scooping their ice cream for them.

Seojun chuckles and looks at her again. “I guess they do have a cherry-flavored ice cream.”

Soojin swallows as she finds herself staring at his cherry-flavored—uhhh— cherry red lips. “Yeah, I— I guess they do.”

When they get their cones, Seojun pays for them before they begin walking side by side down the street again. She licks at her ice cream, momentarily forgetting where she was and who she was with as she groans softly. She’d forgotten how utterly amazing ice cream was. It’s no wonder Seojun was so excited about it... and he’s right. It does help to relieve stress.

“Good?”

She looks up beside her at Seojun, who’s smiling expectantly at her. “Yeah.” She replies. “I really do like cherry.”

Seojun licks his ice cream and then looks at her ice cream cone. He looks back at his, then again at hers, and asks, “Wait... why does your ice cream look so much better than mine?”

Soojin laughs at that, and before she could stop herself, or even think, she asks, “Do you want to try it?”

Seojun nods immediately, his eyes still staring directly at her cone. “Yes, please.”

She holds it up in front of his face. She doesn’t object when he grabs her wrist and pulls the ice cream closer to his face, before licking up the quickly melting treat.

She swallows hard as she looks at him. “Good?”

Seojun grins widely and nods as some of the ice cream escapes his lips and dribble off to the corner of his mouth when he replies, “Yes, it’s delicious. I’m getting this next time.”

She stares at the bit of ice cream on the corner of his mouth, and points. “Umm... you have— you have a—“. She pauses and points to his mouth.

Seojun unsuccessfully wipes at the wrong side of his mouth, prompting her to act before thinking... again. She didn’t have a napkin, so she used her finger to wipe away the bit of ice cream on the corner of his mouth. They both freeze, staring at each other for a long moment.

Seojun pulls away first when he feels his own ice cream melting onto his fingers. “Damn it.” He says as he switches hands and licks the melted bit of ice cream from his fingers.

They continue back down the road when Seojun offers to walk her to the bus stop. This makes Soojin wonder about how he’s getting home. “Where’s your motorcycle?” She asks curiously.

He shrugs, “Probably at Suho’s house.”

She’s about to ask why his motorcycle would be at Suho’s house, but she decides that she doesn’t really want to know. The two have a lot of history. It’s probably too personal a question to ask anyway. When they arrive at the bus stop with their ice creams gone and chilling in their bellies, Seojun sits down beside her and stretches his abnormally long legs in front of him.

“Aren’t you taking the bus the other way?” Soojin asks.

He nods as he folds his arms across his chest. “Yup.”

She blinks at him. “So... aren’t you at the wrong bus stop right now?”

He nods again. “Yup.”

She stares at him. “Are you going somewhere else?”

He sighs and looks at her. “I’m staying here until your bus comes.”

“I don’t—“.

“And before you tell me that you can handle yourself and you don’t need me here, I already know.” He says quickly. “I know you can handle yourself very well. I just— I like knowing that you got on your bus safely... also, my mom raised me to never let a woman wait alone for her bus.”

She was actually touched by that. Perhaps she had been completely wrong about him all along. Yes, he is a pain in the ass at school, is completely useless during group projects, and hangs out with the weirdest group of people, but... maybe there’s way more to him than meets the eye. She smiles at him as she relaxes back in her seat.

Just as her bus approaches, she turns and looks at Seojun again as he stands up beside her. “I— Thank you.”

He smiles at her and nods.

“Seriously.” She tells him. “For the ice cream, walking me to the bus stop, waiting with me, and just— for making me feel better today.” She ducks her head and looks at the ground between them. “I guess... I was wrong about you.” She looks up when he chuckles. “You’re not so bad after all, Seojun.”

“You’re welcome.” He says softly. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow?”

She smiles and nods. “Bye.”

As she gets onto the first step of the bus, she’s stopped by a call of “Soojin!” She turns, looking expectantly at Seojun. He grins widely. “Can I buy you another ice cream cone tomorrow?”

She grins back just as widely. “Only if you stress me out again!” She calls back.

He laughs at that. “It’s a date, then!”

As she rides the bus home, she ponders on this new side of Seojun that she had never seen before. He had showed more emotions in the past hour than he has ever shown the entire three years they’d been in high school together.

He had smiled a lot, laughed, made sense for the first time ever, and even showed her kindness... he was sweet... like ice cream. Cherry-flavored ice cream.

For the rest of the day, Soojin couldn’t stop smiling to herself. Even after her dad had yelled at her for being unsuccessful and incompetent, she at least had something to look forward to tomorrow.

She tells herself it’s just the ice cream... but the tingling in her chest and the smile on her face say otherwise.

...

A/N: Thank you for reading. R&R! Much love!


End file.
